Passion
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Maître Panda trouvera-t-il l'inspiration pour son prochain Instant Panda?


**Salut chers fans de SLG!**

 **Me voici pour un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Attention, ce texte est un peu bizarre. (J'en ai trop pris, je vois des kangourous!)**

 **Disclaimer : Toutes les personnalités de Mathieu et lui même lui appartiennent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Maître Panda était couché sur le ventre, sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, il ne trouvait aucune idée pour le prochain Instant Panda. Rien. Pourtant, il avait toujours quelque chose à transcrire sur le bout de papier.

Mathieu était devant son ordinateur, installé sur le divan du salon. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se leva, se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Une jolie femme se tenait devant lui. Elle était brune, grande, mince et portait des vêtements de toutes les couleurs, qui ne semblaient pas respecter les normes strictes de la mode. Son regard était sincère, quoique charmeur, avec une pointe de mystère.

 **\- Bonjour Madame** , dit alors le schizophrène.

 **\- Bonjour, Mathieu.** Comment connaissait-elle son nom? **Je voudrais voir Maître Panda, s'il-vous-plait.**

 **\- Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes, tout d'abord?**

La dame lui sourit.

 **\- Je suis quelqu'un que tout le monde connait, mais ignore.**

Le youtubeur la regarda, confus. Il ne répondit rien et cria à Maître Panda. L'ursidé monta les escaliers menant au salon.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte.** Le vidéaste partit dans sa chambre faire ses affaires.

Un peu déprimé par le manque d'inspiration, il tenta de sourire à la jolie femme qui se tenait alors devant lui. En vain. Tant pis... Il referma la porte, et se tourna vers elle. Il réussit à formuler :

 **\- Qui êtes-vous?**

 **\- Vous me connaissez bien.**

 **\- Pardon, mais je ne vous ai rencontrée nulle part.**

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme d'une démarche légère. Il sentit alors une émotion particulière surgir en lui. Il voulait rester avec elle. Il aimait sa présence. Étrangement, la femme lui semblait familière.

 **\- Je t'inspire. Je te fais vibrer.** Elle effleura le bras gauche du chanteur. Quelque chose de puissant le frappa de plein fouet.

 **\- Mais...** Murmura le Panda, sidéré. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

 **\- C'est grâce à moi que tu es ainsi.** Sa voix était douce, et l'homme en kigurumi avait l'étrange sentiment que ce qu'elle racontait était vrai. **Lorsque tu te sens triste, je suis là pour te faire oublier ta douleur. Je calme tes colères et renforce ta joie. Je suis le lien entre ton coeur et le monde extérieur. Je suis la clef de ton existence. Sans moi, tu serais une autre personne. Je suis ta raison de vivre.**

Une irrésistible envie de chanter le prit. Elle lui tendit un micro.

 **\- Chante.**

Et il chanta. Les paroles sortaient toutes seules, sans même se casser la tête à chercher des rimes et des mots. Son âme parlait d'elle-même. La porte entre celle-ci et la réalité était grande ouverte, laissant place à l'imagination et à la créativité.

Le chanteur se sentait bien. L'essence en lui entretenait la flamme de sa passion. Sa voix résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Douce, mais puissante. Il y mettait corps et âme.

À bout de souffle, il cessa. Il regarda la jeune femme, qui le fixait, souriante.

 **\- Dis donc, elle est revenue vite ton inspiration.** Elle s'approcha de lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il l'aimait. Non, pas amour «embrasser» et «passer sa vie avec», mais un amour doux, qui le poussait à se dépasser. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle reste avec lui. Il en avait besoin.

 **\- S'il-te-plait, ne pars pas.** L'implora-t-il.

 **\- Je suis toujours là quand tu en as besoin. En fait, j'ai toujours été au fond de toi.**

Il commença soudain à voir à travers le brouillard. Il savait qui elle était à présent, mais il ne trouvait pas le mot pour la décrire. Il sentait cette force au fond de son coeur. C'était elle qui le faisait battre plus vite...

 _Quand il écrivait une chanson, coupée du monde extérieur._

 _Quand il fredonnait l'air du dernier Instant Panda._

 _Quand il se faisait filmer, interprétant multiples paroles et chorégraphies._

Il se rappelait.

Elle était là, depuis le début.

C'était elle qui lui soufflait ce mot. _Chante._

 **\- Dis-moi qui je suis, et je te dirai qui tu es.** Lui proposa-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais, maintenant. Tu es l'Art.**

Elle lui jeta un regard doux, contente qu'il ait trouvé son identité.

 **\- Et toi, tu es un Artiste.**

Il vit la dame échapper à ses yeux. À présent, sa silhouette n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'elle serait avec lui, pour toujours.

Tant que cette flamme, qu'était sa passion pour le chant, brûlerait au fond de son coeur, elle demeurerait à ses côtés, lui soufflant des vers, et ce mot.

 _Chante._

Maître Panda courut vers sa chambre, prit son crayon, et commença à écrire.

Fin.

* * *

 **Voilà! Comme je vous ai dit c'est très court . Mais j'espère quand même que vous vous avez apprécié ce petit texte! :3**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :D**

 **~ PrincesseKitCat**


End file.
